


Internet to Reality - Alternate

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eli was so, so ready for this. As he bounded on the train all he could think about was finally seeing his best friend. He told himself nothing would go wrong. He jinxed it.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indecisive_mess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisive_mess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From Internet to Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433656) by [indecisivemess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisivemess/pseuds/indecisivemess). 



Eli bounded onto the plane and giggled, looking down at his phone one last time before he'd have to put it on airplane mode. 

"I'll see you when you get here, my love." 

The nickname put a smile on the blond's face and he turned his phone off as he sat in his seat by the window, and pulled out his sketchpad. Drawing by memory was never his strong suit, but every detail of his friend's face was etched into his mind at this point. A wide smile, full lips, square framed glasses, round cheeks, shoulder length hair, dark eyes, Eli could go on for hours with describing the brunette he knew.

A circle, then line, line, line, line, curve. Line, cross, cross, cross, cross. Eye circle 1, circle 2, guide smile line, nose sketch. Drawing was repition of line after line. The colouring was just scribbling. The schedule was almose therapeutic to the blond- he hated flying with a burning passion.

He flew over to America when he was 15, and it was a complete disaster. The passengers had experienced so much turbulence that they all thought they'd be going into the ocean. They had arrived at their destination, though, so the pilot couldn't be pinned for anything. 

Flashes of fear were starting to seep through Eli's false barrier or the pencil on paper. He took off his glasses and cleaned them, clearing his throat quietly to try and get rid of the cotton feeling in his mouth. A silence, then the talking around his resumed, and he cursed himself for interrupting those nice people's conversation. 

Running a hand through his hair, Eli laughed to himself upon looking out the window. They hadn't even lifted off yet and he was panicking. He took a small sip of the wine bottle he had bought as the flight attendant passed, and smiled at the familar taste. Another sip, then a full drink. Curse these bottles for being so small. 

What happened next was not good- Eli's seat sharer sat down next to him and bumped against his arm. A splash of red wine got onto the paper he had, and Eli felt the cotton in his throat forming again. He meant to ask if he could get up to grab a napkin- but his mouth formed words different than thought. 

"Let me out. Napkin."

The woman who had sat next to him raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh, sorry ma'am. Did you mean to ask if you could get out?"

A forced smile was on his lips. "Of course, sorry. May I get out to grab a napkin?" He bit off what he was about to say next, 'because you didn't watch where your fucking arm was going.'

She nodded and tucked her legs under her seat, letting the shorter get out. A hum made its way out of her throat as she glanced at the sketchbook she had purposefully ruined, and she rolled her eyes. It looked like she was drawing him, the creep. The glasses, the hair, it seemed the same. 

When he arrived back, with a handful of napkins, she sneered at realizing he was wearing a My Chemical Romance tee. Good God, a creep and an emo? Two outta four. 

He wasn't much happier, trying to dab the red stain out of his blue jeans. These were new, his fiance had just bought them as a gift to say sorry that he had to leave again. Business trip after business trip, gift after gift.

Eli ran a hand through his hair and sighed, looking down at his arms and rubbing them to ease the feeling of spiders crawling along his skin. He flipped to the next page of his sketchbook and his breath caught as he realized that the spill of wine had bled through onto the next page- and ruined his drawing of Izuku Midoriya. He had gotten a commission, first one in a month or so, and it was ruined. 

The woman glanced over and gagged slightly. Three out of four, a weeb as well. The characters were ones she could recognize, at least she thought, and the kanji was horrid.

A gentle smirk made its way onto her lips as she hummed, leaning over. "Not to be rude, but I think that kanji is wrong. Did you mean one for all?"

Eli sighed, shaking his head. "No, I meant to write all for one. It's a villian au drawing I was commissioned to do. I'll have to redo it though..." A gentle frown had graced his lips, and he looked to the woman. "Do you like BnHA as well?"

A nod was what he got in response, and a smile made its way through. "Favourite character?"

The woman paused and bit her lip, looking down. "I'd say Tokoyami, but recently I've been more drawn to Tsuyu." 

The person sitting in the third seat sat down, and yawned. "I'm gonna be sleeping so you two please keep quiet."

Eli nodded, but the woman he had been conversing with rolled her eyes. "They have earplugs at the shops for a reason."

The man in the aisle seat rolled his eyes and put on sleeping mask, letting himself melt against the comfortable seat. 

This 12 hour flight was sure off to a great start.


	2. uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dgsafhjbn literally just fluff i wanna write fluff fite me

Eli hummed and nuzzled against the pillow Joana had sprayed with her perfume before leaving for classes. Not speaking Portuguese in Portugal sucked, Eli's demon waterfall had showed up midday and all the short blonde wanted was pizza. A makeshift seating bad lay over his stomach, but the pain persisted. 

His phone was across the room and he heard the buzzing, but it faded into the silence enveloping Eli's mind, depression had taken over and there was no energy left in this apartment. Not from the broken air conditioner, and not from the currently age regressed man on the couch. A sigh passed his lips as he glanced at the clock on the wall. 2:39, at least 21 minutes until his master was home. 

Only it wasn't.

Joana unlocked and threw her front door open, panting from her run home. "Baby? Are you okay??"

Eli whined and looked up, his eyes bloodshot from crying in pain. A small whimper made its way to Joana's ears, and she felt sympathy for the man. He looked horrible, and the lack of energy that usually came with his cycle caused him to not be able to get out of bed- and consequently, not be able to get his pain meds, or drink water. Knee pain, cramps, and a dehydration headache.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry, Master's here now, don't worry." Joana pet his hair and sighed softly at feeling the dry hair from heat damage, due to the blonde straightening his hair almost every day. Eli leaned into the touch and another sigh let from his lips, but this time, it was a rather relieved sigh. As if he was happy to see her, he let out a quiet purring noise from the back of his throat, and a relaxed smile made its way to his lips. Joana sighed, mumbling quietly. "I'm so sorry."

Eli purred and relaxed into her, humming. "It's okay, master."


End file.
